


Together

by Stunninglyignis (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Gladio is being a smooth motherfucker, Oral Sex, Sex, Tender Gladio, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: It's your first time being intimate with Gladio. The next morning you recount the events of the night before with your new boyfriend/





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for the lovely @thatanonymouschocolate on tumblr! Happy birthday Sam! Sam is a total sweetheart and everyone should go check out her art and writing @samzillassinbin on tumblr. I love you, Sam!

The soft morning light filtered through the shades of the hotel windows as your eyes began to flutter open for the first time that day. Warmth spread through your body as the bunched up blankets surrounded you. You arched your back as you stretched to relieve your stiff and aching muscles.

The memory of why every muscle in your body was so tender and ached in the best way possible brought to the front of your mind. It was all because of him. All because of your boyfriend, Gladiolus Amicitia and it was the most glorious feeling you had ever felt.

He had a reputation for being a ladies man back before Insomnia had fallen and you had kept your distance even though you considered him one of your best friends. There’s no way such a strong and handsome man would ever want to be with you anyways. Boy were you wrong and damn glad about it.

He cared for you with every touch he made to your body. The way his rough, calloused hands had taken care of you with such tender grace had you marveling. From the first kiss, you knew Gladio was in this for real. No one had ever taken such time to make being intimate all about you. It had always been about them, but not with Gladio. He hadn’t even gotten to the best part before he worshipped you like the goddess you were.

Gladio’s reflexes were beyond compare. When you had started, you hadn’t even realized your clothes were already on the floor. It brought a giggle to bubble within your throat as he discarded his own clothing. His kisses were light as a feather as you became situated on the bed with a smile on your face.

He had taken his time with making sure you were prepped before making love to you. The first stroke of your clit with the rough pad of his thumb had taken your breath away. You were slick right from the start. He chuckled at how hot and bothered you were already. Only he could bring that reaction out of you. 

It wasn’t long before his fingers breached your folds and stroked your inner walls. They held more dexterity than one would think with them being so long and thick. Gladio pumped two of his fingers in and out of your tight heat as you moaned and your chest began to heave. You tried to reach for his cock but he swatted your hand away. He gave you a look that told you that tonight was all about you and that your pleasure was his pleasure.

That’s why when it came time for Gladio to go down on you, you could have sworn that there was more than just having a foul mouth as to why people said he had a silver tongue. With your hands clasped with his, you bucked against his face as his skilled tongue continued flicked against your clit. He sucked on you before his fingers made their way into you once more as he gave you the ultimate pleasure experience. 

It wouldn’t have taken much more to get you to finally tip over the edge but you had Gladio pause. You sat up on your knees to kiss him. You wanted to finish together and make your first time with him special. A small blush formed on his face but he accepted this fact and agreed.

You were on your back once more as your lips moved against his in tandem. So much care and thought put into a simple gesture. Your hips were flush against his as his cock rubbed against your pussy as Gladio lined himself up. You were ready for this, to be one with the man you fell in love with all those years ago. 

He broke the kiss to look into your eyes. Gladio wanted to make 100% sure that you wanted this. That this wasn’t all in his head. Once you gave explicit consent, Gladio slowly began to press into you inch by inch. With a gasp, you threw your head back in pure ecstasy. You’d never felt so full in your life.

Gladio continuously rocked his hips into yours as gasps and moans filled the air. The sensuality he brought to your lovemaking to the next level. You’d never been in a state of blissful excitement in your entire sexual life. This was more than just sex. This was an eternal state of joy and pleasure shared between two adults who realized how in love they were with each other.

It continued on like that for what seemed like hours. Different positions were tried and when you found your favorite ones you stuck to them for maximum satisfaction. You’d never had such a mind shattering orgasm in your life when it finally came. The look on Gladio’s face when you came almost brought you to a second orgasm. You did indeed have your second orgasm for the night as Gladio released his seed into your body and filled you to the brim.

Your legs were like jello and your mind was hazy so Gladio cleaned you up and handed you a bottle of water to keep you hydrated. He joined you in bed and the last thing you remembered was laying your head on his chest as you told him how much you loved him. You didn’t wake up once during the night as your dreams were filled with Gladio.

A sigh of contentment left your lips as the events of the previous night filled your head. When you turned to your side, you noticed that Gladio wasn’t there. You were getting ready to grab your phone and text him when he walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked at your semi-conscious state before he walked over and sat on the bed beside you.

“I would have invited you to shower with me, but you looked so comfortable that I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.” He hummed as he leaned over to give you a quick peck on the lips

“Mmm, it’s fine. Watching you walk out of the bathroom in only a towel is a good way to start the day. I’ll take one after breakfast.” You giggled as you moved a few wet strands of hair from his face

Gladio chuckled as he wrapped an arm around your middle and pulled you closer to his warm body. You looked into his warm amber eyes and only saw the same love you did last night as you had the most powerful lovemaking session of your life. He was the one you wanted to spend forever with. No one else could ever measure up to him.

With another kiss, the spark was lit again and your loins began to heat up again. As if he could sense it, you were on your back with your legs around his waist.

“How about breakfast and a bath later?” He grinned as he traced up and down your side with his fingers

“That’s the best idea you’ve ever had, Gladiolus Amicitia.” You purred as you nipped at his ear

Finally, you were together with the man you loved and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Together until the end of days.


End file.
